


You Are Never Alone:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Character Death, Death, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e01 La O Na Makuahine (Mother's Day), Family, Family Dinners, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Rating: M, Ratings: R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: The Team went to check on Chin after solving the case, What happens?, Stay Tuned!!!!*





	You Are Never Alone:

*Summary: The Team went to check on Chin after solving the case, What happens?, Stay Tuned!!!!*

 

Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly didn’t know how long he was on the ground for. He just remembered coming home, & finally let his emotions out, as he collapsed to the floor. The Handsome Native fell asleep right then, & there, as he felt exhausted.

 

Officer Kono Kalakaua, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, & Commander Steve McGarrett all showed up to make sure that he was okay. Chin opened up, & gave them a small smile, as he lets them in. They went in, so they can carry out their plan.

 

Steve & Danny leads the computer tech to his couch, & they sat with him, while the former surfing pro were making them dinner. Chin didn’t feel so alone, cause he had his ohana is with him. He can let out his emotions, & they won’t judge him for it.

 

Once the dinner was served, The Handsome Lieutenant gave a smile, & it was the first one, that he expressed in the past couple of days. “Thanks, Guys”, Chin choked up, “We love you, Cuz”, Kono said, as she kissed his cheek. “We are here for you, Babe, You are the best”, The Loudmouth Detective added into the mix. “You will never be alone”, The Former Seal Diana, as he placed an comforting hand on his shoulder.

 

The End.


End file.
